Der Gefangene
by Ariana Singawinata
Summary: Tawanan. AU. Dari berbagai sudut pandang.
1. Eren Jaeger

Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

 **Der Gefangene**

 **.**

 **#1**

 **Eren Jaeger**

 **.**

-000-

Ruangan itu bau dan kotor.

Eren Jaeger menggeliat dalam situasi yang tidak dia mengerti; terikat, dengan tambang permukaan kasar yang membuat kulitnya iritasi. Fabrik jerami. Samar-samar aroma alkohol tercium, berjarak semeter. _Wine_. Ada beberapa aroma lain, tercampur menjadi satu, membuat perutnya bergejolak. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia memuntahkan perutnya yang terasa kosong, tidak terisi. Eren bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia menyentuh makanan.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangannya kabur. Eren merasa disorientasi. Dia menggeliat bangun, mengernyit mencium aroma cairan lambung yang bercampur dengan makanan, kemudian terjatuh lagi. Linglung. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan mati rasa. Kerongkongannya terasa kering ketika ia mencoba untuk batuk. Perih.

Ingatannya mengenai hal terakhir yang dia lakukan terbayang samar-samar. Apa yang terjadi?

Eren mengerjapkan mata, terlalu takut untuk menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Aroma kayu yang lapuk, debu, alkohol, muntahan dan… sesuatu yang busuk menyengat hidungnya. Posisinya terbaring menyamping, pakaiannya kotor. Eren menggeliat, berusaha berguling, melihat sisi ruangan yang lain.

Tong-tong kayu disimpan tersusun secara menyamping. Penuh debu dan jaring laba-laba. Ia bangun dan kali ini berhasil, kemudian berusaha untuk duduk, menyadari tong itulah penyebab aroma anggur. Dia menyadari sedang berada di gudang wine. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat tangga kayu yang bagian atasnya tidak kelihatan. Eren berusaha menggerakkan kaki, namun kakinya juga diikat. Ia merenggangkan tubuh, merasakan tiga bagian di mana persisnya ikatan-ikatan itu.

"Arghh!" desisnya kesakitan. Ia yakin kulitnya sudah tergores, yang jika lama dibiarkan akan infeksi karena iritasi yang sudah sekian lama.

Tangannya, tubuhnya, kakinya, semua diikat kuat. Pergelangan tangannya diborgol, sementara lengannya direkatkan ke punggung, mengenakan tambang jerami. Kakinya diborgol dan diikat tambang sekaligus. Kulitnya sudah merah.

Semilir bau busuk menyengat hidungnya lagi. Dia yakin tak banyak oksigen tersedia di gudang ini. Berlama-lama menghirup karbondioksida akan membunuhnya. Tapi orang yang membawanya ke sini sepertinya tidak menginginkannya mati, hanya membiarkannya tersiksa. Oksigen itu ada, namun tipis, sudah nyaris habis. Tidak ada jendela atau ventilasi udara. Tidak ada juga perekat di mulutnya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bernapas lewat mulut. Keringat, muntahan dan air mata yang mengering membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ia tak keberatan jika melepaskan pakaiannya. Udara di sini cukup hangat. Dia harus bertahan hidup, itu instingnya yang pertama kali timbul. Eren berusaha meraih dinding yang paling dekat, bersandar nyaman sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tubuhnya ia seret perlahan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang datang.

Mengedarkan pandangan, dia menyadari ada tubuh lain. Sama-sama terikat, namun terbujur kaku. Laki-laki. Tubuh itu terbaring telungkup, tidak bergerak. Kaki Eren jika diregangkan bisa mengenai ujung pinggulnya. Dia meregangkan kaki, menendang pelan. Tidak ada reaksi. Eren berusaha lebih keras, menendang lagi. Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Penerangan gudang hanya berupa bohlam lampu mungil berwarna kuning temaram, tersambung pada seutas tali sebagai saklar. Eren tersaruk-saruk menyeret tubuhnya lagi ke arah laki-laki itu. Rasanya ia mengenalinya. Potongan rambut cepak yang berbeda warna.

"J-Jean?" panggilnya. _Jean. Pesta. Klub malam. Pengawal._

Memori itu perlahan-lahan terkumpul. Visinya blur, tapi Eren ingat terakhir kali sedang duduk di atas konter bar, menengguk segelas penuh bir _guiness_ berbusa. Tidak tertarik dengan _cocktail_ atau gin tonik bercampur vodka malam itu. Hanya malam-malam _hang out_ ringan. Barista bernama Mike sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. Eren ingat dia ditemani Jean.

Jean Kirschtein. Pria yang kampung halamannya di Grenoble sana, di Prancis. Pengawal pribadi sekaligus temannya. Jean. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Karena tegang, pernapasan mulut itu berhenti. Eren yang sudah berada di sebelah Jean. Tergoda untuk menghirup napas lewat hidung.

"Ugh," mual merambati perutnya yang kosong. Bau busuk itu berasal dari sini. Tubuh Jean yang sudah kaku selama berjam-jam, bersuhu dingin dan membusuk. Eren menendang tubuh Jean supaya menghadap ke atas.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Jean. Tidak ada darah, namun Eren bisa melihat dahinya yang membiru dan lubang berdiameter tiga milimeter di sana. Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin Eren akan tertawa karena Jean pasti cocok sekali menjadi Frankenstein dengan luka itu. Namun dia hanya bisa tercekat. _Jangan panik,_ pikirnya.

Di dalam gudang yang pengap ini, bahkan eksistensi lalat pun tidak ada. Tidak ada belatung di wajah Jean yang tegang, matanya yang membelalak, meninggalkan syok yang sudah berlangsung lama hingga menjadi kaku. Pembunuhnya pasti langsung menembakkan peluru ke dahinya, seketika, hanya berlangsung dua detik dan Jean mati sia-sia. Di sisi lain, Eren merasa payah karena berada di dalam kondisi tidak sadar dan tanpa perlawanan.

Eren merasa pening lagi. Pandangannya mengabur, pikirannya berusaha membuat tubuhnya tidak goyah. Eren tidak ingin pingsan lagi. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar. Dia terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Hampir setiap waktu, Eren diculik. Pengawalnya yang sebelumnya, ayah Jean, adalah pria sangar yang tidak bisa dibunuh, atau begitulah kelihatannya. Eren selalu bisa terbebas dengan selamat. Kini, putra laki-laki itu terbunuh.

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang menyekapnya?

Eren mengernyit lagi, tak suka merasakan aroma memualkan lainnya. Ia haus. Perutnya kosong. Mungkin radang tenggorokan juga. Tak ada sisi emosional yang menguasainya mengenai Jean. Laki-laki itu pasti tidak ingin ditangisi. Eren harus membahagiakan Jean dengan berhasil kabur dari sana dan bertahan hidup.

Tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa, tapi Eren berusaha sekuat tenaga menendang tubuh Jean ke sisi gudang yang paling jauh. Dia harus meminimalisir aroma daging busuk itu. Dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk menggeser mayat Jean. Setelah berhasil, Eren berjongkok membelakangi Jean, berusaha mencari setiap barang yang tersisa yang dibawa Jean karena Eren tak bisa meraih celananya sendiri. Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, tentu saja, selain sebungkus permen dan sebuah gunting kuku.

Ponsel, pisau, pistol, dan segala milik Jean pasti telah diambil. Miliknya juga. Maka Eren kembali ke sisi dinding-nya, yang berlawanan dari Jean. Dia tersungkur di sebelah tong _wine_ , kelelahan. Tubuhnya berkeringat lagi. Tenaganya menipis drastis. Dia butuh air untuk diminum.

Mata cokelat itu melirik, mencari-cari. _Apa yang akan dilakukannya, kira-kira? Supaya haus di tenggorokannya hilang? Supaya bajunya yang basah dan bau itu tersingkir? Supaya luka-lukanya berhenti terinfeksi? Supaya ia lebih nyaman?_ Matanya berkunang-kunang. Percik-percik warna tersebar di seluruh jangkauan visual Eren yang mulai mengabur. Ia merosot, merasakan tubuhnya perlahan hilang kendali. _Tidak_. _Aku tidak ingin pingsan lagi._

Dengan setitik tenaga tersisa, Eren menghujamkan kakinya lagi. Tong-tong berjatuhan, saling menimpa. Beberapa melindas kaki Eren sebelum berbelok ke arah lain. Terdengar suara retakan, tong yang pertama jatuh mulai pecah. Aroma anggur fermentasi memenuhi hidung.

 _Tentu saja. Alkohol._

Eren berguling, menuju genangan anggur. Ia membasuh tubuhnya, meminum beberapa teguk dengan cara yang primitif. Tenggorokannya terbakar. Sakit. Luka-lukanya juga terasa panas. Bau-bau tak enak tertutup aroma alkohol. Alkohol ini tentu sangat membantu. Menyembuhkan luka, dahaga dan membersihkan bau sekalipun. Eren memuji diri, _aku sudah terlalu sering diculik_.

Dia punya poin _survival_ yang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba pintu menggeser terbuka.

Sepatu bot kulit selutut berwarna hitam menuruni tangga. Eren tak dapat melihat bagian atas tubuh sosok itu. Ia mendongak, mencari-cari. Piksel warna kembali menyelubungi matanya. _Siapa? Dan kenapa wajahnya mesti terkena sensor?_

"Kau punya semangat bertahan hidup yang tinggi," suara dingin yang datar menyelubungi telinga Eren. Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti ini. Suara penuh otoritas. Entah maksudnya memuji, menghina atau sekadar sarkasme.

Eren tak mampu menjawab apa pun kecuali serentetan ringkihan. Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh dari Eren. Dengus napasnya terdengar pendek dan tidak puas. Eren pernah mempelajari reaksi manusia di kelas psikologi, ayahnya bilang dia membutuhkannya untuk lebih berjaga-jaga. Ia mengenali reaksi pria itu; _disgust._ Jijik.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju tangga. Eren masih begitu linglung. Pandangannya sangat tidak fokus, kacau, tapi ia bisa melihat orang itu membuka sebuah pintu di bawah tangga. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Piksel-piksel prisma beraneka warna menghalanginya. Apa itu? Sesuatu berbentuk silinder.

Selang air?

Si laki-laki piksel kembali ke posisinya semula di dekat Eren. Dia mengarahkan selang air padanya. "Denganku, kau harus selalu bersih bocah," katanya sebelum menyemprot Eren dengan air dingin bertekanan tinggi.

"AAKH!—" Eren menjerit kaget.

Dia bukan pengamat yang bagus pada saat dia hanya peduli diri sendiri. Eren terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memeriksa ruangan itu, meski ia igin. Bisa jadi dalam lemari itu ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri kan? Eren mendesis. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan mencoba sesuatu saat merasa lebih sehat.

Tekanan air itu menerjang tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dingin. Tajam. Menyakitkan. Eren perlahan-lahan merasakan aroma-aroma yang menghilang, tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat, dan pikirannya yang jernih. Laki-laki piksel mengetuk-ngetuk dengan sepatu botnya tidak sabar. Eren meringis lagi.

"Kau pandai menendang dan bertahan hidup," komentar laki-laki itu penuh sarkasme. Ia memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah tong-tong—yang bisa jadi merupakan koleksi _wine-_ nya yang sudah disimpan bertahun-tahun—sambil mendengus. Eren berusaha tidak peduli. Itu bukan salahnya.

Selesai menyemprot Eren, dia berjalan ke sisi lain, menendang tubuh dingin yang terbujur kaku ke arah dinding kayu. "Bau..." katanya penuh tendensi.

"Hei!" Eren memekik, tidak terima. Jean lebih berarti dari sekedar onggokan daging. Dia teman yang buruk dan cerewet, tapi dia pengawal yang loyal.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengacuhkan Eren. "Mikasa," katanya pelan. Terdengar suara seperti engsel pintu geser. Dinding itu bergerak seperti panel. Celah kecil terbuka, laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Jean ke dalam. Lalu dinding menutup lagi. Secepat itu. Eren menggeliat.

 _Ke mana pintu itu membawa Jean? Tempat sampah?_

Tempat sampah berarti jalan keluar bagi Eren.

Seakan mengerti, laki-laki itu berkomentar lagi. "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dalam teritoriku, bocah," Lalu dia kembali menyeret selang air ke pintu di bawah tangga. Pintu itu lebih seperti pintu lemari. "Lupakan mimpi mulukmu."

Eren merasa terhina. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa benefitnya? _Oh, tentu saja ada benefitnya_. Kadang-kadang Eren lupa siapa Grisha Jaeger sebenarnya. Semua malapetaka ini menghampiri ketika Grisha menemukan teknologi kloning tentara serupa manusia. Carla Jaeger meninggal terkena radiasi laboratorium di percobaan pertama, lalu Grisha mulai melupakan dunia dan bersikeras menyelesaikannya.

Titan.

Akses terbaik yang dimiliki Jerman untuk pertahanan perang, juga senjata biologis terbaik jika terjadi perang dunia ketiga yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Ekonomi dunia merambah krisis moneter, negara-negara maju tidak memiliki penduduk generasi penerus, karena pilihan hidup dan LGBT. Satu per satu negara mulai punah, meninggalkan negara-negara berkembang berpenduduk banyak. Penyakit menular terjadi di mana-mana, tanpa obat dan penyelesaian.

Jerman percaya dunia butuh 'pembersihan'. Karena itu mereka membangun kembali dinding Berlin, mengunci rapat-rapat penelitian Titan. Hanya Inggris, negara maju lain yang mampu bertahan. Mereka mulai mencurigai Jerman yang melakukan operasi rahasia.

Informasi-informasi mengenai Titan mulai bocor. Titan yang diketahui dunia adalah senjata pemusnah bumi. Titan serupa manusia berukuran raksasa, tanpa jenis kelamin, tanpa otak dan bergerak primitif. Mereka didesain untuk 'memakan' manusia. Tujuan singkatnya adalah menghabisi ras-ras manusia. Tentu, ras-ras pilihan telah ditetapkan dan dijaga untuk bertahan. Supaya manusia tidak punah. Ras-ras yang terpilih adalah ras dengan genetik yang belum terkontaminasi wabah penyakit.

Istilah singkatnya, Jerman ingin memulai evolusi umat manusia. Dan Eren berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu.

Sebagai anak dari Grisha dan Carla Jaeger, pencetus ide mengagumkan untuk menghancurkan dunia, Eren termasuk kelompok netral. Ibunya sendiri bukan tipe orang yang ambisius seperti Grisha. Eren hanya ingat terakhir ia bertemu Grisha adalah saat usianya sebelas dan lima belas tahun. Lima belas tahun adalah usianya saat Carla tidak bernapas lagi. Sebelas tahun adalah saat Carla jatuh sakit, diberi ruangan khusus seperti _bunker_ yang anti radiasi. Carla dirawat di bawah tanah. Eren sudah merasa tak punya ibu sejak saat itu.

Grisha adalah pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup. Selalu begitu. Dia hanya hangat ketika berada di dekat Carla. Kehangatan itu menguap habis seperti Carla yang juga hilang dari dunia.

Seminggu sekali Grisha menelepon. Eren hanya sekedar menjawab, 'Aku baik-baik saja,' lalu melanjutkan hidup bersama keluarga Kirschtein. Dia tak pernah merasa spesial di mata Grisha, sampai ia tahu apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu protektif.

Eren adalah seorang _shape-shifter_. Dia bisa berubah menjadi Titan. Eren belum pernah mencoba, tetapi ia menemukan beberapa _file_ di kamar _bunker_ ibunya. Data-data itu tersimpan di celah kecil bawah ranjang, tertutup rapi kalau seandainya Jean bukan mantan agen rahasia berintuisi tajam. Carla tidak selalu setuju pada rencana-rencana Grisha, tentu saja. Wanita itu merupakan orang yang paling rasional, baik hati dan bersih yang pernah Eren kenal. Carla mendesain Eren menjadi semacam _antidot_ Titan dan meninggal juga karenanya.

Titan adalah makhluk primitif yang tidak punya otak. Bisa saja seluruh Jerman terkena imbasnya; Titan balik menyerang, lalu seluruh dunia habis. Maka saat itu pulalah Eren akan aktif. Eren menjadi aset paling berharga milik Grisha, peninggalan juga wasiat Carla, yang akhirnya malah disalahgunakan.

Grisha meneliti Eren untuk menciptakan _shape-shifter_ baru dalam mengembangkan Titan yang cerdas dan tidak primitif lagi. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Subjek-subjek yang diambil berasal dari organisasi-organisasi rahasia negara afiliasi Jerman. Annie, Bertolt, Reiner dan Historia. Empat nama yang hilang tanpa jejak. Seperti yang tadi dibilang; kehangatan Grisha sudah hilang sejak lama. Dia hanya terus-menerus bekerja, melupakan kenyataan, terobsesi pada Titan.

Dan seluruh dunia ingin tahu rahasia-rahasia itu.

Eren menyumpahi hidupnya yang sial.

Eren biasanya tidak disekap untuk ditanya dan diinterogasi mengenai informasi Titan. Salahkan media massa, Eren tergambar sebagai pemuda yang paling diincar gadis-gadis. Eren yang misterius, kaya raya, berbahaya, seksi, dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Eren yang seperti buah terlarang; amat menggoda. Apalagi, laki-laki bermata hijau itu sering berada dalam keramaian; pesta, kelab, dan pub. Tidak pernah malu akan statusnya yang anak tunggal Grisha Jaeger, rahasia umum yang tabu.

Eren Jaeger adalah remaja pemberontak yang sering bersenang-senang memanfaatkan kekayaan ayahnya, di mata media. Dia anak manja yang tidak mungkin tahu-menahu masalah Titan. Dia lebih sering mabuk dibandingkan memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, begitu rumornya.

Ia sangat menikmati peran itu. Penilaian orang-orang memang sangat dangkal. Siapa yang tahu Eren adalah lulusan kedokteran, IQ 160, dan memulai kuliahnya di usia dua belas karena sering loncat kelas? Tidak ada. Jerman tertutup tanpa akses. Informasi terbatas. Hanya orang-orang seperti Eren yang bisa keluar-masuk. Sisanya hanya ada orang yang masuk tanpa pernah keluar lagi.

Eren ditawan untuk melemahkan Grisha. Namun belum pernah ada yang berhasil. Eren selalu berhasil kabur sebelum orang yang menawannya sempat menghubungi Grisha. Ayahnya selalu selangkah lebih maju. Maka dari itu, tak pernah ada negosiasi.

Sementara informasi tentang _shape-shifter_ masih terkunci rapat. Belum menyebar, belum diketahui dunia.

Jaeger muda juga tak pernah menyetujui rencana Titan. Hanya saja, aksesnya untuk berbicara selalu terbatas. Ayah Jean selalu berkata, dia harus lebih bijaksana. Menyusun rencana, berpikir dan jangan bertindak impulsif. Seperti Grisha.

 _Lalu sekarang… ke mana Grisha? Apa orang itu mati?_

Laki-laki piksel itu sekarang sedang menyapu lantai, mendorong cairan-cairan kotor di lantai ke sisi lain ruangan. Bukan ke sisi di mana Jean menghilang, tapi sisi yang lain.

"Mikasa," nadanya terdengar seperti perintah. Sebuah celah kecil terbuka di dinding, ia mendorong segala _sampah_ Eren ke sana. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke lemari di bawah tangga. Celah itu menutup lagi. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar kain, lalu meninggalkan lemari.

 _Apa itu Mikasa? Atau mungkin siapa itu Mikasa?_

Eren sudah lama tidak mendengar nama-nama orang Asia. Bukan berarti mereka punah, Asia justru penyumbang penduduk dunia paling banyak saat ini. Mikasa adalah nama Jepang. Wilayah Asia Timur sama tertutupnya dengan Jerman. Tapi Eren punya kecurigaan tersendiri, Jepang sepertinya termasuk negara afiliasi.

Lembar-lembar kain itu dilempar ke depan Eren. "Pakai," katanya. Dia merogoh kunci di saku celana _jeans_ -nya, lalu bergerak mendekati Eren untuk membuka seluruh ikatan dan borgol. Otak Eren harus memproses lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, sebelum sadar kain-kain itu berupa satu stel pakaian. Dia melihat ke atasnya, di mana laki-laki itu membungkuk. Wajah itu menjadi lebih jelas.

 _Tentu saja. Levi Ackerman._

-000-

 ** _Fortsetzung Folgt_**

Akhir-akhir ini saya terobsesi dengan Perang Dunia. Kritiknya selalu ditunggu. Mungkin _update_ seminggu sekali. Mungkin.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**.**

 **#2**

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

 **.**

-000-

Mikasa Ackerman mengetuk-ngetuk _keyboard_. Di depannya ada layar-layar tipis dan panel-panel layar sentuh. Dia melihat pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger—dari balik kamera pengawas. Levi melemparkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dia sediakan di dalam lemari tangga. Eren terlihat sakit dan lemah. Bajunya basah.

 _Kalau dibiarkan, dia akan sakit kan?_

Jemari Mikasa bergerak ke atas _keyboard_ , dia beberapa kode untuk menambah volume mikrofon dalam ruangan itu. Dia mendengar beberapa kata yang disampaikan Levi.

" _Pakai,"_ nada memerintah yang sama setiap Levi mengatakan 'Mikasa'.

Meski Mikasa dan Levi punya hubungan darah yang kuat, mereka tetap hanya memanggil nama. Tidak ada 'Papa' untuk Levi dan ' _ma chéri'_ untuk Mikasa. Hanya Levi dan Mikasa.

Wanita ras Asia itu punya simpati berlebih akan Eren Jaeger. Mungkin Eren tidak tahu, tapi Mikasa pernah mendengar suaranya. Ia lebih mengenal Grisha Jaeger. Dari keempat subjek Titan- _shifter_ , sebenarnya Grisha menetapkan lima.

Annie, Reiner, Bertolt dan Historia adalah orang-orang yang bersedia untuk menjalani semua hal. Reiner dan Bertolt adalah pria Jerman sejati, memupuk ego tinggi-tinggi dan sama-sama percaya dunia harus dibersihkan dari genetik-genetik yang gagal.

Annie dan Historia lebih karena rasa bakti terhadap keluarga. Dipaksa dari kecil untuk menyuntik hormon terus-menerus. Mikasa dipilih karena dia punya _terlalu_ banyak kelebihan. Darah Ackerman menuntutnya selalu menjadi sempurna.

Laboratorium Jaeger _Köperschaft_ serupa labirin tidak berujung. Mikasa tidak mengingat jalan masuknya yang turun jauh ke dalam bumi, lalu berliku-liku. Mereka berlima disimpan dalam tabung kaca yang kedap suara, setebal empat sentimeter yang tahan peluru. Banyak percakapan yang terjadi.

" _Kau putri Levi Ackerman?"_ Annie yang pertama bersuara, menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

" _Ya,"_

" _Tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya."_

" _Levi tidak suka publikasi,"_

" _Tentu saja,"_ Annie mendengus.

Grisha masuk ke ruangan itu, di luar zona tabung kaca untuk kelima calon Titan- _shifter_. Dia menyalakan mikrofon dan bilang, " _Sebentar ya anak-anak, putraku menelepon. Kupikir dia seusia kalian._ " tapi dia lupa mematikan mikrofonnya.

" _Eren Jaeger, eh_?" Annie menarik sebelah garis bibirnya. Tentu, semua orang tahu siapa Eren Jaeger.

Pembicaraan mengalir dingin. Eren hanya menjawab sekenanya. Alis-alis Annie menekuk dalam, Eren yang dilihatnya di media massa bukan Eren yang ini. Eren yang ini dingin, tenang, dan cerdas. Dia membalas ucapan Grisha dengan kata-kata singkat yang dalam. Tidak kekanakan, malah terdengar begitu dewasa.

" _Hati-hati dengan Levi Ackerman_ ," kata Grisha menjelang akhir pembicaraan, ia menoleh menatap Mikasa dengan matanya yang cokelat.

" _Apa?_ " desis Eren. " _Kirschtein bilang dia tidak bekerja di bidang culik-menculik_."

" _Tapi kau tetap asetku._ " Grisha menutup telepon. Sadar mikrofon ternyata menyala, Grisha tertawa pelan. Jenis tawa yang dingin dan kering, penuh ironi tapi juga penuh kepuasan. " _Kalian tahu, suntikan hormon kalian berasal dari Eren. Darahnya disaring sedemikian canggih hingga menghasilkan serum, kalian tak perlu tahu. Dia_ shifter _pertama, bukan milikku, tapi milik kreasi istriku. Sayang, dia tak pernah mau dibawa ke sini._ "

Historia Reiss membekap mulutnya sendiri.

" _Mungkin, genetik anakku telah berbagi dengan kalian. Jadi kalian juga anak-anakku._ " lanjut Grisha. Kemudian dia mengambil papan dada transparan dan memainkan bolpoin. " _Mikasa, kupikir ayahmu sudah pensiun, bukan begitu?_ " tanyanya pelan.

Mikasa diam dan Grisha memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa pun.

Levi Ackerman, _the most wanted man_. Dalam artian yang berbeda dari Eren, Levi diinginkan karena dia penjahat kriminal kelas atas. Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya rapi dan cepat. Reputasi Levi berujar dari mulut ke mulut. Dia laki-laki yang datang dan pergi. Tidak pernah ada kabar mengenainya kecuali betapa hebat aksinya saat melakukan sesuatu. Penjahat kriminal semumpuni Levi banyak diminati untuk jadi tentara bayaran.

Mikasa ingat kata-kata Levi waktu itu, " _Aku tidak berpihak dan bekerja sendiri,_ " lalu kembali menyulut rokok.

Levi sempat ditahan di Rusia selama beberapa tahun, tapi kemudian dilepaskan karena diharap dapat diajak bekerjasama. Tapi Levi kabur begitu saja, lalu tinggal secara rahasia, entah di mana. Rumor beredar bahwa Levi tinggal di _dunia bawah tanah_. Dunia berisi hal-hal kotor, tanpa langit, tanpa cahaya matahari. Komunitas pasar gelap. Berembus kabar kalau Levi memilih pensiun.

Mikasa ingat ketika dia pergi ke _dunia bawah tanah_ untuk mencari Levi, memberitahu laki-laki itu bahwa ternyata dia punya anak perempuan. Respon Levi yang pertama adalah memaki, lalu bilang, ' _salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu hamil?_ Merde _'._ Makian lain. Lalu Levi membawanya kembali ke dunia atas, pergi ke rumah seseorang yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

Ia merupakan salah satu Ilmuwan gila di Jaeger _Köperschaft._ Hanji Zoe gembira luar biasa ketika bertemu dengannya, ' _kau pasti sangat berbakat, Nak. Aku tak menyangka si pendek ini bakal punya anak_ '.

Levi menatap datar, terbiasa dengan olokan Hanji, ' _kalau begitu kau urus dia, Banci_ '. Hanji tersenyum mengerti, sekejap tampak seperti wanita keibuan sebelum terkekeh layaknya maniak.

' _Untukmu, Cinta,_ ' katanya, tapi kembali diabaikan Levi. Laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Mikasa, sekelebat kumpulan emosi berkumpul melewati matanya yang kelabu. Terlalu cepat hingga tak bisa Mikasa definisikan sebagai apa-apa.

' _Dengar nak, kau tidak bisa tinggal denganku_ ,' dan Levi meninggalkannya di tempat Hanji.

Lalu saat itulah Grisha mengenali Mikasa. Mengenali bakat-bakatnya, mengagumi potensinya, memasukkannya ke tabung kaca kedap suara, menyuntik serum hormon tiap hari, dan memecat Hanji Zoe karena dianggap telah mengkhianati perusahaan karena berusaha mengeluarkannya. Saat itu juga Levi datang, mengatakan sesuatu soal banci yang gagal melindungi dan membawanya ke tempat aman.

Bukan di _dunia bawah tanah_.

Mikasa sudah cukup senang. Hanji sedang berlibur ke suatu tempat menurut ayahnya, karena itu ia akan tinggal di sana dengan Levi. Berdua. Memperkuat benteng pertahanan, markas utama, karena Levi berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai buronan. Levi kini bekerja di bawah seseorang bernama Erwin Smith dan organisasi yang Mikasa lupakan namanya. Tujuan utamanya adalah menculik Eren Jaeger. Keberhasilannya adalah mengetahui informasi-informasi Titan.

Mikasa mengenal Levi sebagai orang yang enggan untuk ikut campur masalah orang lain. Istilahnya, kalau pun dunia kiamat, Levi hanya akan diam dan memerhatikan. Dia begitu pasif dan datar. Entah apa yang telah dikatakan Erwin Smith sehingga Levi mau pindah keyakinan.

Wanita keturunan Jepang itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar komputer yang terhubung kamera. Dia yang melihat semua aktivitas Eren sebelum akhirnya melapor pada Levi bahwa tawanannya sudah sadar. Grisha mungkin gila, tapi Eren punya pikiran yang normal. Dia punya semangat hidup tinggi yang tidak dimiliki Mikasa. Sesuatu yang patut dikagumi.

Mayat Jean Kirschtein yang ditendang seenaknya sudah Mikasa tempatkan di peti, mungkin dikembalikan nanti. Laki-laki itu sungguh keras kepala. Levi hanya menginginkan negosiasi, tapi pemuda itu malah menyerangnya. Prioritas Kirschtein begitu kuat dan loyal. Ayahnya yang memang tak pernah bisa menahan diri, perlahan-lahan sisi gelapnya bangkit, dan tanpa ragu melepas selongsong ke dahi pemuda Kirschtein. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai Mikasa tidak sempat melakukan prevensi apa pun untuk mencegah.

"— _makananmu ada di dalam lemari. Jadi, ambil saja, bocah. Aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Persiapkan itu sebelum kau kecewa."_ Kata-kata Levi sempat tak diperhatikan Mikasa.

" _Le… Le-Levi… Acker-m-man?"_ Suara Eren serak, diikuti batuk kering yang menyakiti tenggorokan.

" _Ya, aku Levi Ackerman."_ kata ayahnya tenang. _"Lambaikan tanganmu ke kamera di ujung sana, itu Mikasa Ackerman."_

" _Apa?"_ mata Eren mencari-cari. Dia terlihat bingung selama sepersekian detik sebelum menutup ekspresinya datar. _"Oh,"_

 _Apa? Apa Eren menemukan nano-kameraku?_ Mikasa melotot.

" _Kau kacau, bocah. Tidak ingin mengecewakan pengawalmu kan? Cepat makan dan jangan mati. Kau tak berguna jika mati serupa onggokan daging."_

Eren terlihat ingin bertanya lebih jauh, sebelum akhirnya merosot lemah. Levi berjalan menaiki tangga, memberikan kode tangan yang sudah Mikasa hapal di luar kepala. Wanita itu bergerak menekan serangkaian kode lain, pintu terbuka. Levi menyelinap keluar, ia menekan rangkaian anti-kode dan pintu menutup lagi. Segala akses di rumah ini berada di tangan Mikasa karena Levi terlalu kaku memegang _keyboard_.

Rumah?

Ya, rumah. Markas besar. Apa pun itu. Pribadi milik dua Ackerman itu.

Kini suara sepatu bot itu berjarak dekat dengan Mikasa. "Sudah?" tanyanya.

Levi tak menjawab. Dia berjalan melintasi ruangan, menuju sofa di sisi dinding. Tempat bersantainya selagi memerhatikan Mikasa yang mengoperasikan komputer. Pertanyaan itu sangat retoris dan Levi tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kata-katanya. Ia duduk di sana, menuang secangkir teh yang masih mengepul panas, berasal dari teko elektrik yang sengaja dibeli Mikasa agar dia tidak terus-terusan memanaskan teh.

Mikasa suka teh hijau, tapi Levi lebih suka teh hitam polos. Mikasa menyukai warna merah marun, Levi juga. Hubungan mereka platonik, tapi mereka sama-sama menyukainya.

Levi mendesah menikmati tehnya. "Perhatikan si bocah Jaeger itu," katanya sambil mengambil sesapan lain.

"Tentu,"

-000-

Ini sudah berlangsung selama berhari-hari. _Nein._ Mungkin hanya dua hari. Terakhir kali Mikasa melihat layar komputer adalah satu jam yang lalu. Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti mengenai Eren. Laki-laki itu kebanyakan hanya diam di sisi ruangan favoritnya, mengambil makanan yang dikirim Mikasa tiga kali sehari. Eren hanya bisa tidur tiga sampai empat jam, sebelum bangun dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

Proses ini begitu lama sampai Mikasa merasa bosan. Levi pergi tepat setelah menghabiskan teh. Entah ke mana, Levi tak bilang apa-apa secara detil. _Aku pergi_ , katanya sebelum membanting pintu keluar menuju teras; satu-satunya pintu yang tidak menggunakan protokol keamanan rumit yang diatur komputer. Pintu itu hanya kayu tebal yang punya pegangan tuas. Sederhana.

Mikasa memutar waktu _microwave_. Dia menyiapkan _udon_ favoritnya, potongan keju permesan, air dan telur di dalam sana. Letak dapur hanya dihalangi rak buku yang cukup besar, meski isinya sedikit. Ia dapat melihat kegiatan Eren, sambil menunggu _udon-_ nya matang. Volume suara diputar maksimum.

Nuansa rumah berupa perpaduan warna-warna klasik; cokelat, hitam, putih, dan merah marun atau gradasi diantaranya. Lantainya kayu. Dindingnya abu. Sofa-sofanya berwarna merah cantik, sisanya hitam dan putih. Atapnya tidak memiliki langit-langit, nyaris terasa seperti _warehouse_. Ada ruangan bawah tanah, yang sekarang ditempati Eren, berisi tong _wine_ bordeaux favorit Levi dan beberapa jerami. Dipesan khusus dari Napa. Levi akhir-akhir ini memang berubah jadi kaya raya.

Sebenarnya ruangan bawah tanah itu sudah dilengkapi sistem oksigen yang diatur apik oleh Mikasa, yang sering dilebihkan dosisnya, dan kalau Eren cukup pintar dan kreatif, dia—entah bagaimana—akan menemukan salah satu panel rahasia di dinding yang membawanya ke kamar tidur yang nyaman. Eren sudah berhasil menemukan kamar mandi dua hari lalu.

Mikasa agak merasa puas ketika Eren sudah kering berganti baju, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah lemari berisi selang air dan sapu yang telah diekspos Levi. Di dalamnya ada banyak lembaran pakaian lain, juga paket makanan lengkap. Lemari itu punya kotak khusus yang tersambung ke ruang komputer, di mana Mikasa dapat leluasa mengirimkan makanan. Seperti Lift. Bekas-bekas alat makan dapat dikembalikan ke sana lagi, dan Mikasa akan membersihkannya.

Hubungan platonik lain yang membuat perut Mikasa bergemuruh.

Levi tak pernah mengizinkannya pergi menemui Eren secara langsung. Mikasa tak melawan karena tahu suatu saat ia pasti akan melanggarnya.

Saat Eren menemukan lift makanan, dia juga menemukan sabun, sampo, dan sikat gigi. _Tentu saja_ , pikir Mikasa saat itu. Eren membutuhkan waktu-waktu biologisnya. Mikasa dapat melihat si pemuda mulai mengeksplorasi lemari. Eren menemukan panel sentuh yang tersembunyi di dalam, menekan beberapa tombol, pintu kamar mandi menggeser di dekat tangga. Eren menghabiskan waktu nyaris satu jam di dalam kamar mandi.

 _Ting!_

 _Microwave_ berdenting satu kali. Wanita itu menarik mangkuk, menyentak pintu _microwave_ , lalu membawanya ke depan meja kerja yang sebenarnya rawan makanan dan minuman. Jadi Mikasa mundur dan duduk di sofa favorit Levi. Di hari-hari biasa, mungkin ia takkan berani sedikit pun mendekati sofa itu, tapi sekarang Levi sedang tidak ada dan Mikasa sering melakukannya.

Balas dendam, barangkali.

Mikasa menyumpit _udon_ , menyeruput pelan, mengabaikan larangan dan rasa jijik Levi terhadap _udon_. _Laki-laki itu tidak berhak sepenuhnya mengontrol hidupku_. Levi bilang, seharusnya dia memilih mie yang tidak tampak seperti gerumulan cacing tanah. _Ramen_ , misalnya. Mangkuk _udon_ Mikasa lebih mirip tumpukan cacing dari pada makanan. Tapi Mikasa suka _udon_. Rasa tepungnya pekat.

Melirik layar, Eren rupanya sudah berdiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat sebelum meninju dinding kayu. Laki-laki itu membabi buta, menendang, mencakar, menghantam tong, dan mengangkatnya untuk dilempar ke pintu geser di ujung tangga. Kayu-kayu itu terbelah. Suaranya berisik sekali, tapi Mikasa membiarkannya. Dia tetap menyeruput _udon_ , mengunyah dengan tenang.

 _Levi pasti marah._ Bordeaux _-nya…_

Eren praktis menghancurkan seluruh ruangan. Dia menyalakan selang air, membasahi jerami-jerami, mengambil sepotong keramik dari kamar mandi, menghantamnya. Mikasa pikir Eren mungkin sudah memotong sebagian kecil keramik kamar mandi dan ia harus memanggil tukang reparasi.

 _BRAK! BRUGH! SRASH!_

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

 _SRASH!_

Mikasa menyuap _udon_ terakhirnya, mengangkat mangkuk, menyeruput seluruh kuah _miso._

 _BRAK!_

 _BRUGH! BRUGH! BRUGH!_

" _AAAAAAAARGH!"_ Eren menjerit. Pergelangan tangannya mulai bengkak, jari-jarinya berdarah. Tapi Eren tetap membabi buta.

 _Tunggu, bagaimana kalau…?_

Mikasa membereskan mangkuk cepat-cepat. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran Eren mungkin akan berubah menjadi Titan. Mikasa sendiri tidak pernah melihat _form_ Titan Eren seperti apa. Namun dia pernah melihat milik Annie, Historia, Bertolt dan Reiner. Proyeksi itu jelas-jelas dipajang di laboratorium sebagai rencana brilian Grisha.

Mereka berempat punya pemicu sendiri untuk berubah menjadi Titan.

Setelah dia kembali, Mikasa menyalakan mikrofon. Eren menendang menghancurkan anak tangga.

 _BRAK!_

 _BRUGH!_

"Eren?" panggil Mikasa. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara langsung. Suaranya bergetar melalui kabel-kabel, menyambung dengan _speaker_ di langit-langit kamar Eren.

Eren berhenti, mendelik tajam ke satu titik tempat nano kamera milik Mikasa. Matanya hijau membara, menyimpan teror. Jantung Mikasa berdegup kencang. _Eren mengetahui letak nano kamera itu._ Eren menyeringai, berjalan tegak menuju titik kamera, lalu menendangnya.

Satu layar berubah statis. Mikasa beralih pada layarnya yang lain.

Kali ini wajah Eren tidak muncul di sana. Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum kaki Eren menendang kamera berikutnya. Satu persatu layar-layar mulai berubah statis. _Tentu, tentu. Eren mengenali seluruh letak kamera. Betapa bodohnya._ Mikasa memaki.

"Eren," Mikasa bicara. "Aku Mikasa Ackerman,"

Layar terakhir menampilkan _close-up_ wajah Eren yang membara. Eren tidak tersenyum kali ini. Matanya berkilat-kilat tidak senang.

" _Ackerman?"_

"Ya, ya. Ackerman. Levi dan Mikasa."

Eren mendengus. " _Ini bukan negosiasi, kan?"_

"Bukan," _Tentu saja bukan. Levi sedang pergi. Aku hanya diminta menjaga._

" _Oh,_ dia _sedang pergi kan? Tak ada yang perlu kaubicarakan,"_ suaranya bahkan terdengar dingin.

 _BRAK!_

Tendangan Eren mengenai layar terakhir yang menyala. Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi denging yang panjang. Mikasa mengecilkan volume _speaker_ , menutup telinga. Ada suara lain. Sesuatu yang kasar. Seperti suara kertas yang diremas, berdengung, tanpa menemui akhir.

"EREN! Kau—"

 _Krask. Krask. Krask._

 _Apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Pertama, dia tahu seluruh letak nano kamera. Demi apa pun, itu_ nano kamera! _Kamera modifikasi khusus dengan kualitas rekaman yang setara DLSR, berukuran kecil, parsialnya persis 10 pangkat minus duabelas_ _. Kedua, dia tahu Levi sedang pergi. Ketiga, dia menghancurkan ruang bawah tanah. Dia marah. Sepertinya selain merusak kamera, dia juga sudah menemukan mikrofon-mikrofon, juga_ speaker.

 _Berpikir, Mikasa Ackerman!_

Mikasa mengurutkan setiap kemungkinan yang terjadi, dari yang terbaik, sampai yang terburuk. Ada kemungkinan Eren lelah di tengah jalan. Atau apa pun itu. Masalahnya, kalau seandainya Mikasa bisa mengalihkan perhatian Eren, mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya kenapa Levi menculiknya dari _Pub_ itu, Eren sepertinya mau mendengarkan.

Tapi jalur komunikasi sudah diblokir total. Hilang. Dan Mikasa bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuan Levi, selain meraih informasi Titan, dan dari mana ayahnya itu dapat pekerjaan semacam ini. Pasti ada detil penjelasan lain. Sayangnya, Mikasa sangat tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Levi.

Menyadari kemungkinan terburuk, Mikasa membelalak sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju pesawat telepon. Ada satu nomor. Satu rangkaian nomor yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Ya, ya. _Orang itu_ pasti akan membantunya.

Di saat terjangan kepanikan itu memenuhi Mikasa, bumi bergoncang kuat. Rumahnya bergetar, rak buku di dekat dapur terjatuh.

 _BRUK!_

Dari bawah, terdengar sesuatu yang keras menghantam baja. Lantai rumahnya bergetar lagi.

 _Oh, tidak._

Mikasa berlari menuju komputer, menekan tombol-tombol emergensi sebagai permulaan. Aktivasi emergensi ini adalah ide prevensi Levi. Tombol pertama mengaktifkan zat bius di ruang bawah tanah yang memang didesain sebagai _bunker_ baja. Jari-jari bergerak cepat. _Cepat. Cepat._ Mikasa menyemangati diri.

Jemari Mikasa bergerak cepat menuju aktivasi rangkaian kedua. Layar komputer menghitam, menyajikan sekalimat _font_ putih yang samar;

* * *

 _Standbildaufnahme Aktivierung?_

 _Ja . Nein_

 _[Voice Activation Required]_

* * *

" _Ja_!" Mikasa berteriak. Hantaman lain menggetarkan seluruh rumah.

* * *

 _Stimme als Mikasa Ackerman erkannt._

* * *

Lalu terdengar suara-suara mesin, bergerak perlahan. Rumah serupa _warehouse_ itu akan tertutup tanpa akses. Ada sinyal-sinyal khusus yang akan sampai pada Levi jika rumah Ackerman ditutup. Jadi, Mikasa dapat merasa lega. Levi memang tak pernah punya ponsel. Saat itu, ia nyaris melupakan teleponnya yang masih berusaha untuk terhubung ke satu orang.

" _Haloo? Halo? Mikasa?"_

 _BRAK!_

Hantaman lain.

Dan teleponnya baru saja tersambung.

-000-

 _ **Fortsetzung Folgt**_

Glosarium:

1\. _Standbildaufnahme Aktivierung?_ (Germany) _= Lockdown Activation?_

2. _Ja_ (Germany) _= Yes_

3. _Nein_ (Germany) = _No_

4\. _Stimme als Mikasa Ackerman erkannt_ (Germany)= _Voice recognized as Mikasa Ackerman_

Thanks for your reviews; **Alasse, key, Deidara** and **jjung08**

Mungkin cerita saya agak monoton. Ya. Saya suka plot yang berjalan lambat dan detil. Supaya, mungkin, dapat diresapi. Mengenai _summary_ yang kurang cocok... ada beberapa alasan. Intinya, fanfik ini berputar di Eren, sebagai tawanan. Mungkin maksud saya dapat tersampaikan seiring berjalannya waktu, dalam artian, setiap _update_ _chapters_ selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas kritiknya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik lainnya selalu ditunggu.


End file.
